bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
X
X is a magician and a mentalist, who participated in Series 13 of Britain's Got Talent. Their identity was unknown as they were covered in a black cape with a white mask, and they refused to answer any questions asked by the Judges. X finished series 13 in second place, They began their audition, by speaking, in a 'robotic' female voice, stating 'it doesn't matter who I am - young or old, male or female', going on to describe how the world is losing hope, but 'with hope we will reconnect and realise we are all the same'. They then asked Ant and Dec - a duo who had known each other for exactly 30 years - onto the stage. They asked the pair to close their eyes, and raise their hand if they felt a touch, before proceeding to touch Ant a number of times; each time, Dec also felt a touch in the same place and the same number of times as Ant. Finally, X made Ant & Dec draw on a board with their eyes closed, and it was revealed that both had created very similar drawings, which when turned upside down showed the number 1989 - the year Ant & Dec first met. David remarked 'that was the spookiest thing we’ve ever seen on Britain’s Got Talent', with Amanda adding 'it was very eerie and very spooky, but I couldn’t stop watching'. The semi finals saw X win on Friday 30th May. X got Simon to write down a word, after popping up behind him. X gave both Ant and Dec electric shocks and touches as to which they both felt, later Simon closed his eyes and Amanda looked at IAmX official on a phone provideds social media, the first picture uploaded was X behind a shop window with a billboard showing Simons word hope, aka a 'subconscious thought being planted into Simons mind' in April. The final saw X get Ant and Decs placements swapped around, and a jar of memories which they dug into, to show true connection he urged everyone at home and in the studio within a mixture of words on a screen most landed on hope, which showed true connection. Everyone was truly shocked by the VT after Ant and Dec were seen on Xs audition VT playing back the words 'almost as if we knew him'. Later he showed the part where a year earlier he was Ant and Decs golden buzzer act. He took of his mask almost villainously and revealed until the final only 3 people knew he was X, leaving many including the judges,the audience in the live studio and back home, and Ant and Dec truly shocked and gobsmacked. In the grand final, as part of X's final act, it was revealed that X was in fact Series 12 contestant Marc Spelmann, who had received Ant and Dec's Golden Buzzer, but a year earlier. After BGT In early 2020 he competed on America's Got Talent: The Champions' second series, reaching the semi finals due to being one of the two winners of the super fan vote. He later competed in the semi finals in early February 2020 resulting in his elimination due to a lack of votes for his semi final performance. Category:Series 13 Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Contestants Category:Magicians Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 2)